Teachers!
by GeorgeAndrews
Summary: A fic set in high school with our CSI:NY heroes as those who know best. Written in a similar vein to my Pirates! and Monsters! ones. A whole team effort with all ten main characters and seven minor ones. Set from Don F's POV.


**A/N - Written for Kates89 because she is lovely and wrote a chapter about grapes in her fabulous story 'Moments' which you should all check out!  
**

**Once again this is just for a laugh and not to be taken seriously!**

* * *

**Teachers!**

"Well," Mr Sinclair smiled as he stood up from his desk. "I think you'll fit in just perfectly here, Mr Flack."

"Thank you," Flack nodded as Sinclair shook his hand and then led him over to the door.

"Now, if you go and see my lovely receptionists I'm sure one of them will show you around the school," Sinclair said, opening the door for Flack.

"Mr Sinclair!" interrupted a voice. "That's the last time I'm having anything to do with that wretched history teacher!" yelled a very cross looking man with grey hair and a beard. He pushed past Flack into the Principal's office and then slammed the door in the young man's face.

"Rude..." Flack muttered as he turned to see the young receptionist smiling at him.

"Don't you mind about Mr Gerrard. He's the maths teacher and hates anything not to do with his subject. Especially if it's history," she said in a low voice.

"Why does he hate history so much?" Flack asked as he came forward.

"He doesn't. He hates the history teacher," she said as she leant forward over the desk so all her cleavage was on show.

"Um..." Flack coughed. "I was supposed to get a tour..."

"Oh sure, hun. I can give you that," she said seductively as she winked at him. "I can show you all the dark corners and fun places here."

She slowly reached up and pulled the zip down on her top a little, revealing a bright pink bra and very little to the imagination. Flack thought it was rather inappropriate if he was honest with himself. Yes she was pretty, but in an obviously slutty way and had probably been around the whole faculty...more than once.

"Jamie, put it away for God's sake. Have some dignity," said a cross looking British woman as she stepped out from the small office behind the reception.

The young Latino receptionist scowled but did as she was told.

"I'm Jane Parsons, senior administrator. This is Jamie Lovato, office assistant," Jane introduced. "And I guess you are Mr Flack?"

"Err yeah," Flack nodded.

"Excellent. Well, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you around the school," Jane smiled.

"Bye, sugar," Lovato smiled after him, blowing him a kiss.

Flack blushed and hurried out into the corridor after Jane.

"Ignore Jamie," Jane advised. "Unless you want to join what is now becoming a rather large club within the school staff."

"Oh, um, right," Flack nodded.

He followed Jane up a flight of stairs and onto a floor which clearly housed the classrooms. The hallway was painted bright yellow and lockers lined it sporadically. Between them were huge glass windows so you could see into each classroom and at what the students were being taught. Jane approached the first door on the left and knocked before opening it.

"Miss Danville, sorry to interrupt your class, I'm just showing Mr Flack around. He's a new member of the faculty," Jane said politely.

"That's absolutely fine. Come in, my dear, come!" Miss Danville gushed as she swayed to the door and pulled Flack into her classroom.

She wore a massive robe of some sort, pattered with floral and Aztec prints. Her long dark hair hung loosely over her shoulders and around her head was a band holding it in place. A crystal shone out from the middle of it, just at the centre of her forehead. Flack also noticed she wore rings on all of her fingers and many bangles around her wrists that jingled every time she moved. She also had bare feet.

"Do call me Jo, Mr Flack. I am the art teacher...my goodness don't you have a magnificent bone structure..." she said, her eyes wildly staring at Flack's face.

"Oh ummm..."

"Class, attention!" Jo called. "Draw Mr Flack's face now!"

There was a rustle of paper as all the students turned over the sheets on their easels and then they all started staring at Flack, some with their tongues out, as they drew him.

"Yes, yes, become one with the colours, Jonathan!" Jo gushed as she walked round her class.

"Masie, let the energy flow through your body to the paper. Let your arm be the brush."

Flack fidgeted uncomfortably and looked round for Jane who he saw through the window was on the phone in the corridor.

"Alex, excellent use of inner beauty...I love it!"

Flack started edging towards the door in an attempt to escape the crazy lady.

"Mr Flack, where are you going?" Jo said loudly as she swayed over and caught up his face in her hands.

"Such a beautifully shaped skull. If only I could have it to draw in all my classes!" she whispered, hands stroking over Flack's face and feeling the shape of it.

"I think I need to go..." Flack mumbled, trying to pull away.

"Don't talk...Your bones are too fragile..." Jo said solemnly, nuzzling against his cheek. "Oh gosh, and look at those dainty hands..."

"What? Dainty?" Flack squeaked, slightly offended.

"Why yes," Jo murmured taking them up in her hands and looking them over.

"Miss Danville," Jane interrupted as she re-entered the room. "Mr Flack needs to be going now."

"Oh such a shame..." Jo cried softly. "The Lord is not favouring me today."

Flack practically ran from the room as Jane closed the door on the near weeping woman.

"Is she a bit..." Flack started, unsure of what to say exactly.

"Yes," Jane nodded.

They passed an empty classroom that Flack figured was the Maths class as it was full of numerical equation posters. He knew Mr Gerrard was still in the Principal's office complaining about the history teacher.

"This is the English class," Jane nodded as she opened the door to the next classroom along.

A curly haired lady with the lowest cut top Flack had ever seen was bending over to pick up a pencil from the floor. She kept looking unsubtly over her shoulder and through the glass window into the classroom next to hers.

"Miss Bonasera, this is Mr Flack, he's new to the staff," Jane smiled.

Miss Bonasera straightened up, frowning and cast her eye over him. Flack suddenly got the feeling of being sized up like a piece of meat. The teacher looked him up and down, one eyebrow raised as she took in every detail about his physical appearance.

"What a shame you're not older," she sighed and then thrust out her chest as she turned towards the classroom next door.

Flack frowned and followed her stare into what looked like the history classroom.

"Miss, you've dropped your pencil again!" a small boy from the front of the class shouted out.

"Oh, so I have, silly me!" giggled Miss Bonasera and then once again bent over in her tight short skirt in the direction of next door.

"Come on," Jane murmured and led Flack out of the class.

"What was she doing?" Flack asked in confusion.

"Miss Bonasera has the biggest crush on the history teacher in the next room. As does the Home Economics teacher and the head dinner lady. They've been fighting over him for years now but of course, he is absolutely unaware of this. He's rather self obsessed sometimes," Jane frowned as she opened the door to the next class and led Flack inside.

"Mr Taylor...Mr Taylor..."

Mr Taylor was sat at his desk reading from a textbook about the role of the army in war. His entire class looked half asleep, their little heads drooping low over the desks and most of the back row were actually asleep, arms sprawled out over their desks.

"Does he know his class are asleep?" Flack whispered to Jane.

"Probably not," Jane shrugged.

"MR TAYLOR!" she suddenly yelled and Flack rubbed his ears as the history teacher finally blinked and looked up from his book.

"Oh, sorry Miss Parsons, I didn't see you there. That was an interesting read," Mr Taylor said quietly.

"That's fine," Jane said, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes.

Flack frowned at her when she didn't say anything more but simply stood starring at Mr Taylor.

"I'm Don Flack," Flack coughed as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Mr Taylor, but you may call me Mac," Mac stated as he shook Flack's hand. "Say, you fought in any wars?"

"Um, no," Flack replied.

"Oh," Mr Taylor looked rather disappointed. "What about your father?"

"Um, he was a cop," Flack replied awkwardly.

"Oh," Mac sighed and then he suddenly smiled. "Say, what heritage are you from?"

"Irish..." Flack said slowly.

"Excellent," Mac nodded. "You can help me teach the great potato famine to my next grade."

"Oh, um...well I don't really know much about that..." Flack mumbled.

"Nonsense, you'll be perfect. That's settled then," Mac smiled as he stood and shook Flack's hand again.

"Great," Flack muttered sarcastically. "I think I need to get going now."

He grabbed Jane and pushed her out of the door before Mr Taylor could force him into helping teach any other boring eras from history. Jane still seemed in a little bit of a daze so Flack took it upon himself to open the door to the next classroom.

"Great!" yelled a loud voice. "Class we now have our Kansas!"

A young boisterous female came over and grabbed Flack by the hand, pulling him into the centre of the classroom and making him stand inbetween a group of kids and chairs. All the desks had been pushed against the walls of the room.

"Now class, we finally have all the states that make up our wonderful nation!" said the woman excitedly.

"Ere, you're big!" said the little kid standing next to Flack.

"And you're small!" Flack retorted.

"Hey, Miss Monroe, this guy's being mean to me!" moaned the kid to the teacher.

"Oh nonsense! No-one is mean in geography class!" grinned Miss Monroe. "It's too much fun!"

"Um, I'm Mr Flack, I'm new here," Flack coughed as he walked out of the group of children and chairs.

"STOP!" shouted Miss Monroe, holding out her palm. "You are ruining my map!"

"Huh?" Flack mumbled as he turned and looked round at the group of kids and chairs.

"Everyone is representing a state, as are the chairs and you are Kansas, my dear Mr Flack," she smiled as she pushed him back into place.

"But I'm really just supposed to be looking round," Flack mumbled.

"What better way to look, than to learn?" Miss Monroe smiled. "I'm Lindsay by the way."

"Yeah, I really think I should be..." Flack started.

"Mr Flack, there is nothing more pivotal to our learning than a little experiment, just as you are taking part in now," Lindsay grinned.

"Bossy..." whispered Flack under his breath, causing the children nearby to snigger.

"Miss Monroe, I really need to be getting Mr Flack along, I still have numerous classes to show him," Jane said as she entered the room, seemingly having gotten over her daze.

"Oh," Lindsay sighed sadly.

"Thank God," Flack said in relief and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could go. "The teachers sure are weird round here!"

"No more than any other school," Jane said as they went across the hall. "Ah, and here we have I.T. Do excuse me while I make a quick call to the office to check on Jamie. She's not really very bright."

Jane pushed Flack into the classroom and then shut the door behind him so she could make her call in private. Flack stood and stared at the strange contraption in the centre of the room that all the kids were tinkering with and fiddling around with. There was no sign of any computers or monitors, no pads or laptops. Just this weird mechanical thing in the centre of the room that all the students seemed obsessed with.

"And as I was saying," squeaked a voice from behind it. "Robots are so much better than real people."

A murmur of agreement went round the class.

"You know, it's all fine and well to have friends, but a robot will never leave you, it'll never disown you for more popular people. It can protect you and will stay with you forever," the squeaky voice continued.

"What?" Flack said loudly.

A head shot round the contraption and glared at him. It belonged to a short, impish looking man with a strange goatee and safety goggles on.

"Who are you? Why are you in my classroom?" the man squeaked angrily.

"I'm Mr Flack, I'm new," Flack muttered.

"Well Mr Flack, how nice for you. I'm sure being new isn't scary for you with your height and your good looks and dark hair and large size..."

"Hey, large!?" Flack said feeling somewhat insulted.

"But some of us," the man continued as though he hadn't heard Flack speak. "Find it difficult to make friends so we create ones instead."

"I only came in to be friendly and introduce myself," Flack said in defence.

"Ah, see class, here we have the perfect example. This Mr Flack may seem nice today and attractive and handsome and affable but underneath, he is just another bastard who will desert you!"

"Hey!" Flack cried.

"This is why we need robot friends!"

"But..."

"Mr Flack, let's get on to the next class," Jane stated as she came in and pulled Flack from the room.

"That nutjob has disassembled all the computers and is building a robot, you know?" Flack muttered.

"Mr Ross likes to keep to himself," Jane smiled. "He connects better with computers than humans."

"Oh...freak..." Flack mumbled.

"Here we have the French class," Jane said. "Mademoiselle Angell, this is Mr Flack, he's new here today."

Flack gawped at the pretty French teacher. She wore a cotton red dress and bright red lipstick. She had long dark hair and the biggest brown eyes Flack had ever seen. She was stunning.

"Ah, Oui oui, Bonjour Monsieur Flack," she said coming over and shaking his hand. "Je m'appelle Jessica."

"Oh um, hi," Flack bumbled. "I don't really speak..."

Jess turned to the class before Flack could finish his sentence.

"Classe, dire bonjour à Monsieur Flack."

"Bonjour Monsieur Flack," they repeated all staring at him.

"Bon," Jess nodded and then pulled Flack over to the front of the class.

"Oh, what's going on?" Flack said awkwardly.

"Classe, Monsieur Flack a les yeux...?" Jess said excitedly, pointing at Flack's face.

"Bleus!" the class replied.

"Bon et Monsieur Flack a les cheveux….?" Jess said pointing at Flack's hair.

"Noir!" cheered the class.

"Excellente! Et Monsieur Flack est très...?" Jess asked gesturing above Flack's head.

"Umm, I'm not sure what is going on here..." Flack muttered uncomfortably.

"Grand!" the class said in chorus.

"I'm just gonna leave now..." Flack smiled as he moved to the door where Jane was watching in amusement.

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle Angell," Jane nodded as she closed the door.

"That was not fun," huffed Flack.

"Really?" Jane asked. "And there was me thinking you were enjoying Mademoiselle's company."

Flack blushed as Jane led him into the next classroom. A delicious smell of food suddenly wafted to his nose and he realised he was in the Home Economics room. Across the way he could see into Mac Taylor's history class and noticed that the entirety of it had now fallen asleep. Mac was still reading aloud at his desk, seemingly oblivious to it all. As he still was to Miss Bonasera's desperate attempts to catch his eye.

"Miss Driscoll, this is Mr Flack," Jane stated rather coldly.

"Miss Parsons," Miss Driscoll nodded. "Mr Flack, I'm Peyton, it's nice to meet you."

Flack couldn't help but notice she too was British and there was a very frosty atmosphere between the two women.

"Um nice to meet you," Flack smiled cheerily.

"Oh yes and you too," Peyton nodded, the whole time staring right over Flack's shoulder into the history class across the hall.

"Never mind," Flack sighed as he turned and left the room. "What is it with Taylor?" asked Flack to Jane. "I don't get his appeal!"

"Are you gay, Mr Flack?" Jane asked.

"What?!" squeaked Flack. "Certainly not!"

"Then you wouldn't understand," Jane stated. "Ah, here we are at biology. This is Doctor Hammerback's class."

Flack went inside and stopped by the door. An equally delicious smell to the one from the Home Economics class was wafting from the room and Dr Hammerback was pulling out something that looked extraordinarily like a cake.

"And this kids," grinned the doctor. "Is how we make a proper cake! Not that like fake cook next door!"

"Dr Hammerback hates Miss Driscoll. He wanted the position as Home Economics teacher," Jane whispered to Flack.

"Um," Flack said as he shifted awkwardly and stepped forward towards the doctor. "I'm Mr Flack."

"Ahh, a new specimen to the staff!" Dr Hammerback grinned as he came over and stood far too much in Flack's personal space for his liking. "I'm Sid!"

"Err, hi Sid," Flack smiled as he took a step back.

Sid took a step closer and studied Flack carefully. "My, my, you really are a fine specimen aren't you? Just look at that skull of yours!"

"What?" squeaked Flack getting a strange sense of Deja Vu.

"Class, cake baking is postponed for a moment while we all remember the bones in our body," Sid grinned as he pulled Flack into the front of the class and pushed him into a chair. Then he grabbed one of his arms and held it up.

"So here we have the...?" Sid asked, pointing to Flack's lower arm.

"The radius," squeaked one girl.

"And the ulna," replied another.

"Very good! And above the elbow?" Sid asked, pointing to Flack's upper arm.

"Humerus," a boy replied.

"And then the?" Sid nodded.

"Scapula and clavicle," replied another boy.

"Excellent and descending the body..." Sid continued as his hands swept over Flack's chest.

"The sternum," said a girl.

"And how many ribs?" Sid asked.

"Twenty four!"

"And then the?" Sid said excitedly as his hand moved lower on Flack who jumped.

"Pelvis and pubic bone, Sir!" shouted a girl.

"Whoa!" Flack squeaked, jumping up before Sid's hand could move much lower to demonstrate those bones.

"Something wrong?" Sid asked, unaware.

"I...I need to get going," Flack nodded as he rushed out past Jane who was laughing.

"Such a shame," Sid sighed. "Oh well class, back to baking for beginners," he grinned.

"He is creepy!" Flack exclaimed in the hallway.

"He's a little eccentric and unique," Jane mused. "But we all love him...well except for Miss Driscoll."

"You don't like her very much, do you?" asked Flack.

"Ah, the chemistry lab," Jane smiled, ignoring the question. "In you go!"

Flack sighed and then trudged on in. The chemistry teacher was walking around the class talking passionately about his subject, the class hanging on his every word. Flack was impressed and the guy had style. He was cool, and that was all there was to it. Flack sincerely hoped they would be friends; he'd always wanted a cool friend.

"Doctor Messer, this is Mr Flack," Jane introduced.

"Hey there Flack," Messer grinned as he came forward and shook Flack's hand. "I'm Danny. You can call me that."

"Oh um...Danny. Yeah, I'm Don!" Flack spluttered.

"Bit nervous ain't he?" Danny chuckled to Jane. "You look like a fine strapping lad, Flack. You should join our teachers' baseball team."

"Sure I'd love to," Flack grinned. "I was a bit of a jock at school."

"Hey, me too," Danny nodded. "Although Chemistry is obviously even more fun than that!"

"Yay chemistry!" a tiny kid shouted excitedly from behind Danny.

"Too right, buddy! Yay chemistry indeed!" Danny grinned and ruffled his hair. Just then something caught his eye. "Oh hey, my poster. I meant to put this up this morning!"

Danny went to his poster and began to blue-tack it up to the glass wall that separated his classroom from the one next door in which a serious looking black man was teaching. Flack frowned as he read the front of it. It said, 'Chemistry is fun!'.

"Yay fun chemistry!" yelled the same kid.

"Woo, you go Rufus!" Danny grinned.

Flack snorted in laughter, he couldn't help but like this excitable chemistry teacher.

"Well, we should be going, we still have two classes to go round before lunch," Jane nodded.

"Oh okay. See ya around Flack," Danny nodded and then turned back to his class.

"He seemed nice," Flack grinned.

"He is," Jane replied nonchalantly. "Now, here is the physics class."

Flack entered into the room in which he had seen the serious black man teaching.

"Doctor Hawkes, this is Mr Flack, he is new to the faculty," Jane smiled.

"Why hello Jane," smiled Hawkes. "And so nice to meet you Mr Flack."

"Good to meet you too," Flack nodded.

"You like science?" Hawkes asked.

"Oh um...not really," Flack said awkwardly.

"Hmmm, well that's okay," Hawkes replied. "But remember, physics is the most important science. Most impooorrrttannntt!" he said slowly, emphasising the word.

"Oh um, okay," Flack mumbled.

"Biology's not too bad I suppose," Hawkes added. "But chemistry, that load of tosh is...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Flack jumped as Hawkes started shouting and storming to the end of his classroom and the glass wall that bordered with the chemistry lab. Flack suddenly realised that on the back of the poster Doctor Messer had stuck up, it said; 'Physics sucks. Suckety sucks suck!'.

"How dare he!" Hawkes growled as he stormed out of his lab and straight into Danny's lab and started yelling at him. Danny was in fits of laughter, bent double in hysterics.

"They, um, don't get on, do they?" Flack asked Jane.

"Not very well," Jane replied.

Suddenly a scuffle sounded and Flack and Jane noticed the two doctors were now out in the corridor fighting with each other.

"Whoa!" Flack yelled as he raced out and tried to separate them, earning himself a sharp kick to the belly for his trouble.

"Look what you did to Flack!" Danny yelled at Hawkes.

"Me?! That was you!" Hawkes retorted as they jumped at each other again.

"Just leave them," Jane laughed as she pulled Flack from the fray.

"But..." Flack muttered.

"This is quite regular. Mac will stop it once he realises it's going on," Jane smiled as she pushed Flack away from the fight.

"Where are we going now?" Flack asked as they descended the stairs and went along the corridor towards the exit.

"Sports field," Jane smiled.

"Cool," Flack grinned.

They went out of the school building and started walking towards the playing fields. All at once a loud voice came hurtling towards Flack's ears. It was angry and impressive and made him shiver from the intimidating tone of it.

"Get the ball you stupid idiot!" it yelled.

"No, not that way, the other way you buffoon!" it growled.

"That was pathetic. Down and fifty press ups!" it shouted.

"Who is that?" Flack said in awe.

"The P.E. teacher," smiled Jane.

Flack watched as they got closer and suddenly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life came into view. She had long dark hair, the most perfect body and full lips. As he got closer he saw her dark eyes and almost felt lost in them, they were so mysterious.

"What the hell do you think you're staring at?"

Flack was suddenly aware that the angry voce was now directed at him.

"Oh, err...I'm new," Flack stammered.

"Oh oh oh...er...errr...er...er... who cares?! What are you doing on my playing field?" she yelled at him.

"I...er...I came to introduce myself," Flack mumbled.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" shouted the beautiful and intimidating woman.

"I'm...I'm Don Flack. New to the faculty," Flack bumbled, looking round for Jane who was now on the phone again, no doubt checking up on her useless assistant.

"Well Don Flack, what's your sport?" asked the teacher.

Suddenly she turned around at her students who were watching them carefully.

"Did I say stop? Everyone I want twenty laps!"

Immediately the students were up and running off around the field, clearly knowing better than to argue.

"Well?" she shouted as she turned back to him.

"Huh?" Flack gawped.

"Are you some kind of simpleton? Do you not speak English? I asked what your sport was?" she shouted.

"Oh um, well I play hockey. And I guess basketball too," Flack stammered.

"Basketball you say? Great. I could use a tall guy like you to help coach the sprogs," she said, smiling for the first time and her whole face lit up beautifully.

"Oh...um..." Flack coughed.

"I'm sorry, do you have something better to do with your time?" she growled.

"Well, my job..."

"Nonsense. I expect to see you in the sports hall today after school and bring your gym kit!"

"My what?!" squeaked Flack.

"Urgh!" she sighed in frustration. "I'm sure I can find you something from lost property."

"Oh...great," Flack muttered.

"Well, get going then. I need you off my field, Flack!" she shouted.

"Oh, okay," Flack mumbled and then began walking away.

"FLLAAACKKKK!" she screamed at him.

"Oh, w...w...wwhat?" he stammered.

"I'm Burn. Aiden Burn," she said and then smiled at him.

"See ya later, Burn," Flack smiled back and then hurried away.

My God, she was amazing, incredible and Flack felt like he was dancing on air. She was so...so...so scary. He'd never felt so intimidated in his entire life and she had reduced him to a stammering buffoon...but still...he couldn't explain it. She just took his breath away, he wanted to know her better, but wanted to run for the hills at the same time. He grinned as he felt that tingling deep in his belly. Yes, he liked her, that was for sure.

"Time for some lunch then?" Jane asked as she appeared beside him.

"Sure," Flack smiled happily.

Jane took him to the canteen where they stood in the queue behind Miss Bonasera, Miss Driscoll and Mr Taylor. The two women were fawning over him and he was completely unaware as he looked at what was being served for dinner. Flack suddenly noticed Jane had left him and had drifted closer to the three of them.

"Mac, what can I get you?" asked the dinner lady nicely.

"Hello, Christine. Why that stew you're serving looks lovely, I'll have some of that," Mac nodded.

"Of course," she said sweetly and placed some carefully onto his plate.

"Thank you," Mac nodded.

"Have a lovely day," she smiled.

"I'll have the same," Miss Bonasera said as she held up her plate.

The smile quickly disappeared from Christine's face and she roughly slopped the stew onto the plate, splattering it all down the teacher's low cut top.

"Why you bitch!" squealed the English teacher.

"How dare you!" yelled Christine.

"He's mine, just give it up," Miss Bonasera shouted back.

"No he's not, he's mine," yelled Peyton as she joined in the fray.

"Don't be absurd, he clearly likes me best!" Jane bit out at them.

Flack stared as the four women started squabbling between themselves and stared round at Mac who had gone to sit down and was now reading a book on Marines as he ate his lunch.

"Hey, buddy. Sometimes it's best just to skip the canteen," said a voice in his ear and Flack found himself being steered away from the women by a hand on his arm.

"Danny?" Flack frowned as he looked at the shorter man beside him. "Where are we going?"

"Staff room," Danny grinned. "It's only used by us cool kids."

Danny led Flack into the staff room where Aiden and Lindsay were sat laughing together.

"Oh, um, hi!" Flack smiled shyly.

"Flack," the two women nodded.

"Why don't you come and sit by me?" Aiden asked, even though it sounded very much like an order.

"Sure," Flack nodded and did as he was told.

"Hey hun," Lindsay smiled as she stood and gave Danny a kiss.

"Whoa, you two are together?" Flack gawped.

"Close your mouth, Flack," Aiden muttered.

"Yes, we are," Danny replied. "It's our six month anniversary soon."

"Cool," Flack nodded.

"Yeah, our friend Kate Lucas introduced us. She works as a CSI in New York City," Lindsay added.

"Yeah, can you even imagine what being a CSI is like?" Danny said grinning. "It would be so cool!"

"Yeah," Aiden and Lindsay agreed, nodding.

"Not really," Flack shrugged at the same time.

"Hey, what is it you'll be doing here anyway?" Danny suddenly asked Flack.

"Oh didn't I say?" Flack asked.

"Nope," the other three replied.

"Janitor."


End file.
